Battle Beaten
by Embral
Summary: Shiro had just saved Allura from a planet when he had awoken in his bed with a hurting ankle. Allura brought him food and you know the rest! I am not really great at summaries, but I hope that you'd check it out! Lemon warning!


**_Battle Beaten_**

 **Based on Voltron: The Legendary Defender.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: The Legendary Defender or it's characters.**

Shiro was thrown to the ground and kicked twice in the side before he got back up and used his metallic arm to slash the Galra grunt to the side. Nothing would keep him away from the Princess. _His_ Princess. He was thrown against the wall, his head smashing into one of the metal posts. He made no sounds as he moved towards the grunt and separated his body from his head. _Get the fuck out of the way._

He pushed his way through Galra soldiers and shoved his way to her. _Allura. Allura. Allura._

Until finally, he had her.

He could feel blood trickling down his forehead as he exited his lion, body beaten and bruises forming. They had just left the planet Moraska, and worked hard at freeing the Moraskavins from Galra control. It had ended in Allura getting captured, Shiro going back for her without anyone to back him up, and rescuing the princess from Galra hands.

He helped said princess out of the robotic cat by catching her as she tripped trying to traverse the stairs. Shiro, ever the hero, bent over and grabbed behind her knees and back; effortlessly lifting her and walking through the hangar's hallway. Allura's head lolled to the side, coming to rest on his shoulder. He stepped through the automatic doors that led to the hallway, and was met with a full assault of questions and worried faces. Shiro pushed past his fellow paladins and made it his goal to make it to the healing pods. His limbs burned with every step he took, his ankle seemed to crack under the pressure of his steps. It was broken. He pushed on.

After what seemed like hours of walking through the desert without water, he finally made it to the pods. The woman in his arms had cuts marring her face and he normally tightly tucked hair had strands in disarray. He activated the pod and gently rested the princess against the back. He watched the door close and the princess's cuts and bruises began to disappear as he began to sink to the ground. He heard yelling and felt himself being lifted, but his eyes remained on the princess as he was placed in the pod next to hers and passed out.

He awoke in his bed, waking from a dream that was actually pleasant… for once. He had been on Earth in a field of wild flowers with her at his side. She was smiling as if there was no Galra, no Voltron, no worries. She held his hands and he pulled her to him, holding her close and dancing with her to imaginary music. Her long white hair tied up with strands framing her beautiful face, and Earth woman's sundress adorning her, and a large genuine smile crossing her face. She was truly beautiful in every sense of the word.

He ran his human hand through his hair and sat up in bed, flexing and moving to test his limits. He seemed fine, but when his ankle moved he felt a lot of pain. He moved his covers and saw bandages wrapped around his ankle, preventing its movement.

"It isn't broken anymore, but the pod didn't fully heal your ankle," a voice came from his doorway. He looked into the blue eyes of the woman he dreamed about, looking to her hands, he saw a tray of food.

"You should be resting, Princess," Shiro spoke in a raspy voice. He pulled himself up a bit more, resting his back against his head board. She smiled in dismissal and presented him with the green goop he had come to appreciate. She moved the tray to his side table, and sat at his side.

She rested her hand on his knee. "Oh please, you were far more injured than me. Not to mention you carried me from your hangar to the pods on a broken ankle. I'd say that you need rest more than I."

He grinned and folded his hands in his lap. "I'm fine." He began to twiddle his thumbs and sit in silence. When he reached for the bowl of the green goop, he noticed the solemn look on her face. "What's the matter, Princess?" He questioned.

"Why?" She asked softly. "Why did you risk going back for me?"

Why…?

Didn't she know?

Didn't she know that every time he looks at her, he sees the universe? That when she did something reckless, she was in his thoughts until she is safe? Didn't she know how much he loved her?

He was quiet for several moments as he contemplated what to say. He pondered the thoughts that clouded his head and that had since the first formation of Voltron. After a long time of thinking, he spoke cautiously. "I couldn't bear the thought of living without you, Allura."

She blushed at the sound of his voice speaking her name. Such a rare occurrence and spoken with such sincerity that she was left dumfounded. "Shiro…" Her voice was a whisper as she stared at him.

"Allura." He spoke gently. What is he doing? What the hell is the matter with him? She was practically his employer. This is insane. They stared at each other.

"Me too." She said after a long silence.

He didn't move. He just continued to stare at her, searching her face for any signs of doubt, but found none. Seconds became minutes, minutes seemed to become hours, and the world began to fade away. She moved closer to him, "Shiro," she said once again, "I feel the same way. You are everything to me." Her hands moved up his torso to his shoulders, resting there as if trying to shake sense into him. He was scaring her, just staring as he was.

His mind was in a whole other place. The woman he loved with everything in his being, the one he would do anything for—even die, felt the same way about him. He was star struck. The Alien Princess was in love with him; any space nerd's fantasy.

Finally, his face broke with the wide grin, he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her arms lock around his neck. He began to stroke her cloudlike hair and chuckled. "You never cease to amaze me, Princess."

She pulled away a bit to look at his face. One of her hands went up to stroke his cheek. "Don't call me Princess anymore. You may call me Allura. We are equals, not master and servant."

He smiled, pushing a bit of hair behind her ear. "Yes, Allura." She smiled at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. It was this moment that she became so fully aware of that tongue and the lips that hid it. Slowly, she moved towards him and pressed her lips to his.

From there it was like magnets. They moved in sync with each other, and wherever she went, he went. She went to straddle his lap, her night dress hiking up at her waist and her legs slowly becoming exposed. His hands went to push the fabric up higher, his human hand roaming her soft middle. It ventured further, grazing the underside of her breast as if asking for permission.

She ground her hips into his as if _begging_ him to touch her. With eagerness his hand teased her breast, his Galra arm pushing the dress the rest of the way up her body. With excitement, she pulled away and quickly removed the dress from the picture, throwing it somewhere in the room and exposing herself. He broke away for a moment to remove his own shirt, the Altean on his lap helping him. He took a moment to observe her body, taking in the beauty that was the Princess Allura.

She too took a moment to observe him, her hands roaming his chest and stomach, tracing the scars. She felt more immense hatred towards Zarkon and his minions. How they could do this to _her_ Shiro. Her face turned cold as she thought of the torment he would have been forced through. "I am so sorry, Shiro."

He shook his head. "If it hadn't have happened, I would never had met you, Allura." His hands went to grace her skin, seeing Altean markings and memorizing the intricate patterns. "You're so beautiful, Allura." He felt her skin begin to heat up with the blush that crept through her body. He smirked and moved towards her middle, kissing his way up until his lips encircled her right nipple. He felt her squirm and heard her broken moans as he nibbled and sucked. His human hand went further down; dipping into her undergarments and finding her sex.

Allura cried out as he began to move his fingers. She moved along with the movement of his fingers and began to grind against his fingers, searching for a release. Shiro, though he was ever so gentle as was who he is, removed his fingers just as Allura thought she would topple over the edge. She groaned in frustration, looking at Shiro with a wonton look. "Takashi." She gasped.

His eyes widened as he looked into hers. "Allura…" A light blush dusted his cheeks. He hasn't heard his actual name spoken in a while. Probably since before the abduction. When a certain blue lion driver suggested Truth or Dare, Shiro was "truthed" to talk about his past. Allura pressed for his name. She knew everyone else's, Keith Kogane, Lance McClain, Pidge Gunderson (Katie Holt), and Hunk Garett. She never knew his.

When she found out, she knew she would use it to her advantage.

And so she has.

Shiro _ravished_ her.

He practically jumped to her neck as he kissed, sucked, and bit her sweet chocolate skin. Her mewls and moans flared his passion even more. "Oh, Takashi," Allura spoke gently, "Please." The desperate plead was all he needed. He pushed his briefs from his body, his erection springing free from their prison. Allura watched him and gulped slightly at his size. She reached her hand up to graze his face.

Shiro looked at her as if asking once again for permission. A nod from the Princess, and he aligned himself, pushing in as slowly as he could muster. He gritted his teeth as he stopped, reaching her barrier. His hand intertwined with hers, and he kissed her roughly as he pushed past the wall. Feeling her bite his lip hard enough to cut it. He didn't care. Compared to the pain she felt, a mere cut was nothing.

He didn't move for a long time. Waiting for her to adjust. When she nodded, he pushed further in, becoming fully sheathed inside her. He waited once again and looked down at her.

A sheen of sweat covered her body and her lips were parted ever so slightly. Her billowing hair fanned out around her like a halo and he had sworn that he had never seen anyone so _beautiful_. Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him. "I love you, Shiro."

He kissed her again, his other hand going to caress her face. "I have and will always love you, my Princess."

He began to move. Slowly at first, but as Allura's pleasure grew, she began to meet his thrusts eagerly. He began to rut against her, the echoes of skin colliding repeatedly permeated throughout Shiro's bed chamber. With Shiro had forgotten the pain in his ankle as Allura flipped them over, her hands pressed against his scarred chest as she began to ride him, bouncing on his cock with fervor and purpose. His hips thrust up to meet hers and he sat up, holding her to him and kissing her as they both moved towards a common goal.

She felt the brink of her orgasm again as his lips moved to her jaw, kissing along its line. "Shiro, I'm…" She gasped out as her hands tangled into his hair.

"Yea, me too," he grunted. His fingers trailing down her body to find the nub that would push her over the edge. He rubbed and pinched and rolled it between his calloused fingers. She moaned his name as she leaped from the edge, falling into a sea of pleasure.

When she tightened around him, it was just enough to make him fall. He spilled into her, she milked him until he was dry. He fell backwards, the Altean in his arms falling with him. They breathed together and held each other he ran his left hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. He was happy to just feel her breathe, and feel her presence near him.

He slowly began to think of the future. His face fell. "Allura… How are we going to tell the team?"

She had been tracing patterns on his chest when he spoke, she pursed her lips, thinking. "Well, I believe we would just have to say 'We are together'."

Shiro chuckled. "Well, yes, but how do you think they would take it…?"

Allura shrugged, "Probably how we all took Lance and Keith. And they had been together for an entire month before anyone had known about it." She stopped her finger and looked at him, her chin resting on his chest. "I don't care what they say. I love you, Takashi Shirogane. And I will sing it from the mountains of Erusia to the planes of Jakoen. I don't care what happens. You aren't getting out of this one."

Shiro smiled, kissing her nose and then her lips. "And I, Princess Allura of Altea, will shout from Mt. Everest how much you mean to me."

"What is Mt. Everest?" She asked, confused.

Shiro laughed.


End file.
